Kitty Kitty Sweetheart
by PunkySessha
Summary: When Seto keeps having dreams of his childhood sweetheart right before she was kidnapped, he can’t stop thinking about her. There is a full summary inside. SetoXOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh… But, I stole Seto! HE IS MINE! BACK OFF! GRRRRRRRR…. PS. WAAAAAAA! I just watched the episode of Full Metal Alchemist where General Mae Hughes was killed! For the second time! WAAAAAA! I almost cried… PSS. Mae Hughes is the tall guy who hangs with Mustang all the time, has a wife and daughter, and always tells Mustang to get a good wife… WAAAAAAAA! I HATE THE CREATOR OF FMA! HE MAKES HUGHES DIE! I'll stop making a big deal about it now…

Summary: When Seto keeps having dreams of his childhood sweet-heart right before she was kidnapped, he can't stop thinking about her. All this happens when Seto gets Mokuba a cat for his birthday. But the cat has a strange connection with Seto… Is this cat even human?

Kitty Kitty Sweet-heart

Chapter 1: Grimacing Memories

"rrr…unggg…" Seto was making noises in his sleep. He was having the same dream that he had been having for the past few days... About her…

"_Hahaha! Come on you guys! That's sooo unfair! You two always pick the best hiding spots!" A young girl with very green eyes and long black hair, containing natural blonde highlights called to her two friends. She was as pretty as a 10 year old girl could be… at least in Seto's opinion._

"_Good luck, Shiru! You'll never find Mokuba! He always beats me at this game too!" Seto called from behind Shiru. _

"_Oh! How did you get to base without me seeing you? No fair!" She looked toward Seto and pouted, only to find him struggling not to laugh, and his finger pointing towards a… moving bush?_

_Shiru made a run for the bush and landed on it,_

"_OW!" Mokuba pouted._

"_AH HA! I got you Mokuba! You're it!" Shiru laughed as she and Mokuba got up off the ground, "I finally got you!" She said, running towards a large bush to hide._

"_One, Two, Three…ect." Mokuba was counting as his brother was running towards the bush that Shiru went for, _

"_Shir— SHIRU! NOOO! LET HER GOOO!" Seto screamed as he went to the other side of the bush, when he witnessed 2 large men dragging Shiru towards their black Cadillac. Her muffled screams barely heard because of the men's large hands covering her mouth. "LET HER GOOO!" you ran up and started hitting one of the men on his leg, "LET HER GO!"_

"_Seto, why are… SHIRU! SETO! STOP!" Mokuba was climbing over the bush now,_

"_NO MOKUBA! STAY BACK!" Seto took his attention away from the man for one moment, and that was one moment too long. The next thing he knew he heard someone scream 'LOOK OUT!' and he felt a punch to the head, and his face on cold, hard cement._

"_SEETTOOO!" Shiru's piercing scream was the last thing he heard, before he passed out completely._

"Shiru…" Seto had just awoken to his alarm. Why was he having dreams from 7 years ago?

It was 5:30 am. He as holding his head in his hands and he remembered what day today was… Mokuba's birthday. He had been asking for a cat or dog. Mainly a cat, along with some new or rare Duel Monsters cards. He already had the cards; all he needed was the cat. He grabbed his PDA and put down for 5:30 'Get Mokuba's cat.' "Good." He got out of bed and went directly to the shower. After washing up and brushing his teeth he headed for the breakfast area. sigh Today was a day he wasn't looking forward to. He rubbed his temples. Today he had one of the biggest meetings for Kaiba Corp. since 2 years ago. Oh well.

Right after the meeting

Seto looked up from the ground at the sound of his brothers voice.

"Seto! How was the meeting? Did it go well?" Mokuba asked, looking up at his brother with admiration.

"Actually very well. We are getting a new kind of dueling system going." Seto looked down at his brother, "Go back to the house. I'll be back later. Okay?"

"You got it!" Mokuba looked back, smiling and waving to his older brother, "See ya' later Seto!"

'Now where to get his cat and the cats needs.' He thought as he headed into the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor.

"Have a good night Mr.Kaiba." His secretary said to him as he left the building.

"Where would you be going to this evening, Mr.Kaiba?" The car driver asked as Seto sat down in the back of the limo.

"To the pet shop nearest here." Seto stated coolly

"But Sir, It—" The driver started,

"Just go." Seto ordered.

"Yes sir."

When they got there, Seto realized what the car driver was trying to say to him. This place was as rundown as they get. Oh well. It didn't really matter where the cat came from. It's not like the cats' personality comes from where you actually get the cat.

When Seto entered the shop, it seemed no one was there.

"Hello? I'm here to get a kitten." Seto called into the shop.

"Yes?" An old woman came out from behind a large bird cage. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to get a kitten."

"Well we only have one left, take a look." The woman pointed to a cage and inside was a small kitten.

"…S-Shiru…" He whispered under his breath.

"Excuse me sir? Did you say something?"

"No. I'll take this one." Seto never took his eyes off the cat. It looked exactly like Shiru except for the fact it was a cat.

on the way home Seto couldn't stop looking at the cat. "Shiru…" The car stopped and Seto grabbed the cat and its things.

"Mokuba! I'm home! Come here." Seto called into the mansion.

"Coming Seto!" Mokuba beamed when he came down stairs.

"I got you some thing for your birthday." Seto stepped to the side and brought his hand out from behind him. In his hand was a small kitten.

"Thank you Seto!" Mokuba picked up the cat and started to cuddle with it immediately, the cat responding by giving a small mew and purring. "What should I name it, Seto?"

"It's a girl, and it's your choice." Seto still hadn't taken his eyes off the cat.

"Uhhh… I know! I'll name her Shiru!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Why that name Mokuba?" Seto had a slight look of shock on his face.

"I don't know. It just kinda popped into my head." Mokuba looked up at his brother questioningly, "Is something wrong with the name?"

"No. It suites her. I have already scheduled an appointment for her to get her shots. It will be on Wednesday at 4:45. I'll get off of work early that day to take you." Seto was still looking at Shiru.

"Thanks Seto!" Mokuba looked up at his brother admiringly.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here are some new cards." Seto reached into his pocket and pulled out some brand new cards.

"Cool! I'll go try them out in a minute!" Mokuba said.

"That's fine, but first I want you to decide where her 'stuff' will go. Put it somewhere unnoticeable."

"Kay! I'll go now, but do you think you could help me, Seto?" Mokuba looked up at his brother pleadingly.

"Sure, but this is the only time. Understood?" Seto said.

"Yep!" Mokuba put Shiru down to see if she would follow, and she started to. "Seto…"

"What Mokuba?" Seto was walking towards one of the less visited parts of the manor.

"Shiru is following you." Mokuba looked in awe at Shiru.

"Hm?" Seto looked down at the small, blackish cat and she looked up at him with her emerald eyes and mewed. "I guess she wants to be picked up." He bent over and picked up Shiru, and to Seto's surprise she put her front paws high on his chest and started to lick his jaw.

"Wow Seto. She really licks—" Mokuba shook his head, "I mean she really likes you!"

"Yeah, I guess." Seto looked down at Shiru. Why did this cat look and act just like her?

OK. Here's the lowdown. I really don't like Yu-Gi-Oh, but recently I read a Seto Kaiba story on http/ and it inspired me to love Seto all over again! I am happy now that I decided to type this story! I have to get 10 good reviews before I continue!

PunkySessha


	2. Furry Affection

Disclaimer: I… struggles to get words out do no—…I DO OWN SETO! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You guys can have everybody else… Except Duke…He is mine too… 'growls' Grrrrrrrr…

Kitty Kitty Sweetheart

Chapter 2: Furry Affection

Seto was sitting at his desk when he looked at his watch. 4:30. He shut off his laptop and went downstairs. His brother already waiting for him. "Ready Mokuba?" He looked toward his brother.

"Yeah! I feel kinda sorry for Shiru though… She has to get shots and nobody likes those." Mokuba looked down at Shiru worriedly.

"She'll be fine. Now let's go."

"Kay."

A/N: I realize that this may be going a little too fast but I need to get to the real story!

They entered the vet's office, signed in, and waited for 10 minutes before being called in.

"Kaiba? We will see you now." The nurse stood in the doorway.

"Come on Shiru. Don't be afraid." Mokuba looked down at Shiru and thought he saw a look of fear in her eyes.

"Just wait in here and the doctor will be here shortly. If you have an questions feel free to ask me!" The jumpy nurse told them.

"Uh, yeah. Um, where is the bathroom?" Mokuba looked embarrassed at the question.

"Oh, it's this way. Here, I'll show you!" She said as she led Mokuba out of the room.

"Wow, Seto. You have grown a lot." Seto heard a girls voice come from behind him. But when he turned around, the only thing there was Shiru.

"Mokuba has gotten so much bigger too. You both look so grown up!" The voice spoke again.

"It's me Seto! Don't you recognize my voice?"

Something in Seto's head snapped. He recognized that voice… from his dreams! "Sh-Shiru…" With wide eyes he looked down at the small cat. There was no way that this cat was speaking to him. Much less be Shiru.

"Yeah, Seto. It's me." Shiru put her head down.

"There's no way. You were kidnapped. We spent a year and a half looking for you. At least my family did." He said in a whisper. "Besides, I don't believe in the paranormal." He added that last part to himself, but Shiru could hear thanks to her super cat hearing.

"Please, Seto! It's me! If your parents were here then they wou—" Shiru was cut off by Seto.

"They died in a car crash a year and a half after you disappeared. We went to an orphanage and were adopted by one of the government military companies. I threw him over and now am the head of Kaiba Corp." Seto said sadly. His bangs covering his blue eyes. "After you were kidnapped… nothing was the same. Every thing was different. My parents didn't even act the same. They kept looking for you along with your family. We never found you. What happened to—" Seto was cut off as Mokuba entered the room.

"Seto, is something wrong? You don't look so good." Mokuba looked toward his brother worriedly.

"No, Mokuba. Everything is fine." He looked toward Shiru and asked with his facial expressions if he should tell Mokuba. Shiru just shook her head 'no'.

"Knock, knock!" The doctor said as he entered the room. "Shiru's just here to get her shots and get check up, right?"

"Yeah. But shouldn't you know? You are the doctor of course." Seto looked at the man coldly.

"Sorry Dr.Smith, A/N: HAHAHA… Smith… So common, yet I have never heard of a doctor named smith… HAHAHAHAHAHA… sorry…/ Seto is just that way. Excuse him." Mokuba gave Seto a look for that one.

"Well, let's get a look at Shiru. By the way, what's your name?" The doctor asked. "Oh, sorry. I'm Mokuba and that is Seto." Mokuba grinned. He was always so happy. Just the way that Seto liked to see him.

"Well, Mokuba. You picked a very good name. It suites her well. Now let's get a look at—"

Before the doctor could touch Shiru, she was already off the table and running around, frightened by the doctor.

"Mreowww!" Shiru mewed as Set picked her up and set her on the table, giving him the death glare, and he just gave her one back.

"Thank you, Seto, I re—" That was a big mistake on the doctors part.

"Do not call me Seto. Ever. You will address me by Mr.Kaiba, because if you haven't noticed, this is the head of Kaiba Corp. standing right in front of you!" Seto said menacingly, and boy… Was that menacing or what!

"Sorry, Mr.Kaiba. I was just going to tell you that I appreciated your help. If you don't mind holding her while I do the check up. She seems calmed down at your touch."

"Seto, please try to be a little kinder." Mokuba looked up at his brother with a face he knew too well… 'The puppy' as his brother called it.

"Fine. But this man needs to respect me as well." Seto gave the man a cold, unforgiving stare.

"Thanks Seto."

"Okay, now, M-Mr.Kaiba, could you hold Shiru down. She is squirming ad I don't want to give her more shots than she needs."

"Fine." Seto looked down at Shiru and she looked up at him. Both exchanging death glares.

"Don't worry Shiru, it'll be fine. They just need to poke you a few times." Mokuba assured Shiru by stroking her head, when she looked at him with scared eyes.

"Okay, now hold her still," Dr.Smith said as he started to draw some of her blood, but Shiru started to backup. "Hold her!"

"Shiru! Stand still!" Mokuba grabbed her and held her still, "It'll be over sooner than you think."

"Mreowww!" Shiru cried painfully as the last of her shots were given to her.

"There. All done. We'll go test her blood and then you can be in your way." Dr.Smith said as he left the room, "I'll be back shortly."

'Seto, should we tell Mokuba?' (Shiru) **'What the hell? How are you n my head?' (Seto)** 'I have psychic powers… sort of. Anywho, do you think we should tell Mokuba about me?' **'Hell yes. I was the one who asked you if it was okay to tell him. But how do we?'** 'Let me handle that.' **'Okay, just don't scare the hell out of him.'** 'I can do that!'

"Mokuba, look behind you." A voice that sounded strangely familiar to Mokuba. "Who said that? Was that you Seto?" Mokuba looked freaked.

"No. Since when does my voice sound like that?" Seto stared at Shiru, "It came from Shiru."

Mokuba looked down in shock when he heard her speak, "Hello Mokuba. Its been so long. How are you?"

"AH—" Mokuba was about to start screaming when Seto placed his hand over his mouth. If he screamed, the whole work force would run over to the room.

"Shiru, I told you not to scare him!" Seto scolded Shiru.

"I'm sooorry. I didn't expect him to start screaming. I couldn't help it!" Shiru could give deadly glares just as well as Seto could sometimes.

"S-Seto? What is going on?" Mokuba was still in shock.

"Mokuba, it's me. Shiru. Don't you remember?" The blackish cat looked up at him with her piercing emerald eyes.

"Sh-Shi-Shiru! Is it really you?" Seto was holding Mokuba up because his knees had given way to his body weight.

"Yes. It's me." Shiru looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Shiru!" Mokuba exclaimed as he grabbed the small Shiru and gave her a large hug.

"At least you can show how much you missed me." Shiru licked Mokuba's chin.

"Much unlike Seto!" She said with a snicker.

"Hardee har har… Very funny." Seto looked back with the same snicker towards Shiru, and then smiled.

OK. That is chapter 2 of Kitty Kitty Sweetheart. I hoped you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! I also remember saying that I would only update when I got 10 reviews… I lied… I wanna go ahead and update!


End file.
